Family Comes First: A Different Kind of Family
by Lissical
Summary: Toby and CJ have a secret, should they let anyone know about it? **Written with Tobylove** This is the first story in our series. More to come!
1. Default Chapter

"Ginger!" Toby bellowed as he walked into the communications bullpen that morning. 

"Yeah, Toby," she said, sounding tired. 

"Get CJ in my office NOW!" He walked into his office and closed the door. 

Ginger simply looked at the closed door and shrugged. He was normally like this in the morning, but why was he so angry? She did as he said and called CJ's office. 

"CJ, Toby wants to see you." Carol said while walking into CJ's office. 

"What does he want now!" CJ yelled. "I swear, that man never gives up, does he?" CJ threw her papers down and got up. 

"I wouldn't go in there mad CJ, he seems really mad." Carol stopped CJ before leaving. "You know how he can get. You make him mad, everyone will get a piece of it." 

"Carol, I've known Toby longer then anyone else here. I can handle him." CJ smiled weakly and walked out towards Toby's office. Carol just shook her head. 

"This is going to be a bad Toby day." Carol said to herself. 

CJ walked through the bullpen to Toby's office. Ginger saw her, "CJ, I wouldn't--" 

"It's alright, Ginger," CJ said as she opened Toby's door without knocking. She walked into the office, "What do you want now?!" 

"Have you ever heard of knocking," he asked, matching her volume. 

"Oh shut up you...you...idiot!" She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "So what did you bellow me for?" 

"Is that what you call it? Bellowing." Toby growled. 

"What do you want?" CJ glared. 

"Did you by any chance read the paper today?" He said calmly. 

"Of course I did Toby." CJ moaned. "Don't start on this again..." 

"CJ, I thought I told you not to tell the press..." 

"Toby, you did a good deed. You gave a kid a place to stay. What's wrong with that?" 

"They're calling me daddy Toby." Toby yelled. 

"Look. You saw a kid in pain on the street, and you brought him into your home and took care of him. Nothing's wrong with that." CJ yelled back. 

"He's not a kid. He's a little kid. He's probably around six or seven. He got hit by a car and needed some medicine. I told you, over and over not to tell anyone. The next thing I know, you tell the press..." 

"What was I supposed to do Toby, a reporter caught on camera the kid going into and going out of your house numerous times. What was I supposed to say?" CJ yelled. 

"He's a friend. A friend's kid. I don't know that's why you're the Press Secretary CJ!" 

"Fine, what's my punishment this time?" CJ screamed. 

TBC...


	2. 2

Toby glared at CJ, "Punishment? You always do this. You always jump to conclusions, don't you?" He yelled. 

"Look I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I thought that you did something very kind and generous for him. Who the hell cares if he's six or seven?!" She stood up and walked to the door. 

"Wait," Toby said, his voice softer. "Look, I'm...I didn't mean to..." 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for yelling like that. It's just, well, I wish you didn't tell the press." 

"How is he?" She looked at him. 

He sat back down, "He'll be okay but..." 

"But what?" CJ sat down as well. 

"He's refusing to go to a foster family." Toby said quietly. "He doesn't want to have to be put in the system." 

"What's he want to do then, live on the street's by himself? He'll die out there." CJ said concerned. 

"You think I don't know that!" Toby snapped. 

"Look, you know I'm right Toby..." 

"He wants to stay with me." Toby mumbled. 

"What?" CJ asked trying to hear him. 

"He wants to stay with me." Toby yelled louder. "There, there's another story to tell the press." 

"Screw you Toby. Look, I'm not going to tell anyone, ok. I promise." CJ said softly. "Trust me?" 

Toby just looked at her and saw the truth ness in her eyes. "I would be thankful if you didn't say anything." Toby said nicely. 

"Done." CJ smiled. 

"Thank you," he said quietly. 

CJ got up and walked to the door again, "I have a briefing to give now. Is there anything I should tell them to change subject from calling you "Daddy Toby," or should I just let them keep calling you that," she asked, a wry smile on her face. 

"You say anything to them about that, and you can forget this conversation," Toby said. 

"Okay, okay, I was joking." She opened the door. "I guess I'll be going now." 

"Yeah, okay." He waved her out the door. 

"Oh, one more thing," she asked, turning around to face him, "What's his name?" 

"Derek," he said. He looked up at her. "What?" 

"Derek what," she asked. "Does he have a last name?" 

"I don't know what it is, he won't tell me." 

"Okay," she said as she turned to go again. "I'm going to go brief now." 

"Yeah, fine. Have a good time," he said, not really paying attention to her. Instead, he was looking at something on his desk. 

TBC... 


	3. 3

Toby saw all the papers and all the messages on his desk. This was his life. This is all he knew. His job has always come first. It even ruined his marriage. Now, there's this kid who has no home, no family, and no one to take care of him. Toby didn't want to kid to stay at his home at the beginning, but after they started talking, Toby started to respect the kid. Toby sees himself in Derek. Outgoing, passionate, and in his own little way, loving. 

"Toby." Ginger came in and disrupted Toby's thought. 

"What?" Toby shook it off and sat down to go back to work. 

"There's someone on the phone for you. He says it's urgent." Ginger said. 

He nodded and picked up the phone and pushed the line that was blinking. 

"Toby Ziegler," he said into the phone. 

"Mr. Ziegler, it's Derek," Derek said in a somewhat groggy voice. 

"Is everything all right, Derek," Toby asked, now concerned. 

"I'm not feeling very well sir. I am really dizzy and I feel plain old sick. I didn't mean to bother you, but you said..." 

"It's okay, I'm on my way," Toby said. "I'll be there in 10, 15 minutes tops, all right?" 

"Okay," Derek said, his voice now a little shaky. 

Toby could tell that Derek was either crying or on the verge of tears. He and Derek hung up. 

"Ginger, I need to go. Tell Leo that I had a...a...family emergency." 

"But your family doesn't live in D.C., Toby," Ginger started to say. She stopped when she realized the look Toby was giving her. "Okay, I'll let Leo know." 

"Thank you," he said. He then got up and walked out of the communications bullpen. 

CJ had just finished her briefing and saw him leaving. However, he left before she could ask where he was going, so she went to Ginger. 

"Hey, where's moron going to quickly?" CJ smiled at Ginger. 

"I have no idea. All he said is that it was a family emergency." Ginger said. "I thought none of his family lived here in DC." 

"They don't." CJ whispered before walking back to her office quickly. 

"Carol." CJ bellowed before walking into her office. 

"Yes." Carol said slowly. 

"I need to take off for a little while. I'll be back before the briefing this after noon." 

"Where are you going?" 

"I have to go check something out. Call me if you need me." CJ said while putting on her coat. 

"Yeah." Carol said confused. 

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." CJ smiled. 

"You hardly ever, so I guess this is the first." Carol joked. 

"Go do some work." CJ said sarcastically and walked out. 

CJ drove over to Toby's house and saw that his car was already there. She got out and walked up to the front door and knocked on it. When no one answered, she took the key she had to Toby's house and opened it. 

"Hello," she called out to someone, if anyone. 

Toby came to the stairs, "CJ, what are you doing here?" He asked softly. 

"Ginger said you had some sort of family emergency, and I know for a fact that you don't have any family in D.C. So what's going on, Toby?" She walked up the stairs. 

"Derek...He...He's sick," he said in a soft tone. 

"Is he all right?" 

"Well, so far it's a fever, and a high one at that," he said. Worry could be detected in his voice. 

"How high," she asked. 

"104.2." 

"What?! Toby, he needs to go to the hospital! I mean he could have some kind of virus or something." 

"Yeah, I know, it's just--He doesn't want to go." He looked up at her. 

"Why not?" 

"He said it reminds him of what happened to his parents." Toby knew what CJ was going to ask next, so he answered before she could ask, "I don't know what happened to them. He wouldn't tell me." 

Before either could talk anymore, they could hear Derek moaning about pain in the next room. The two walked in. 

TBC...


	4. 4

"What's hurting?" Toby said while rushing to Derek's side. 

"My side hurts a lot now." Derek managed to let out. Then he saw CJ and jumped a little. 

"It's ok, I'm a friend of Toby's." CJ said. "I came to help, if that's ok." 

"I guess it's ok." Derek again leaned over in pain. 

"I'm scared, Toby." 

"I know, but this is why I have to take you to the doctor pal. They can help you there." 

"I don't want to go." Derek felt tears go down his eyes. 

"Why don't you want to go?" Toby held Derek tight. 

"Because last time I was in a hospital, I walked out with no parents." Derek screamed. 

"Shh, it's all right," Toby said, trying to calm Derek down. "How about if CJ comes with us to the doctor? Will you try that?" He looked up at CJ, who nodded. 

"Yeah Derek, come on, it'll be fun," CJ said, trying to also make him feel better. "Besides, we want you to feel better, and one of the only ways for that to happen is if you come with us to the doctor, so what do you say? Are you up for it?" 

Derek looked from Toby to CJ and back to Toby. "I guess I could--OW!" He screamed as he grabbed his side again. 

"Okay, let's get him to the hospital *now*," Toby said, picking Derek up as best he could. CJ helped get him out to the car, where they set Derek in the back seat, laying down. 

"Here, you drive and I'll sit back here with him," CJ suggested. 

"Okay," Toby said as he opened the door to the driver's side and got in. They drove to the hospital as fast as humanly possible, miraculously not getting a speeding ticket. When they got there, CJ helped Toby to get Derek out of the car and into the Emergency Room. 

"We need some help here!" CJ said to the receptionist at the front desk. 

"What seems to be the problem?" The receptionist asked. 

"What's it look like?" CJ said sarcastically. "The kid is in pain." 

"Ok, just have a seat and we will..." 

"No, you will get up and go grab a doctor right now, or so help me god..." CJ was screaming when a man walked up to them. 

"Can I help you ma'am?" The man asked. 

"Are you a doctor?" 

"Yes. I'm Doctor..." 

"Enough said, you need to help him." CJ pointed to Derek. 

"What seems to be the problem son?" The doctor said while grabbing a wheelchair. 

"I'm having some very bad side pains, but it also feels like it's hurting in my stomach too." Derek said, trying to be strong. 

"Ok, well, let's get you in a room and find out what's wrong with you ok?" He smiled. 

"Ok." Derek looked at Toby and then at CJ. "May my parents come with me?" 

"Of course. I'm Dr. Spencer." He shook their hands. 

"I'm Toby Ziegler." 

"I'm CJ C..." CJ looked at Derek. "Ziegler. CJ Ziegler." She corrected herself. 

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Ziegler, I'm going to take him for an ultrasound to see what's going on in his stomach. You can wait in the room if you would like." 

"That's fine, thanks you Doctor." Toby said and then grabbed Derek's hand. 

"I'll be right here when you get back. I promise." 

"Ok." Derek said while the doctor took him to take the test. 

"You think he's going to be ok?" CJ asked him. 

"I hope so." Toby sat down and motioned for CJ to sit down next to him. They sat in silence waiting for the test results. 

The doctor returned a few minutes later. 

"Well, what is it," Toby asked, standing up. CJ did as well. 

"I'm afraid your son as Appendicitis, Mr. and Mrs. Ziegler," Dr. Spencer told the two. CJ and Toby looked at each other, both had a look of horror on their faces. 

"Is he going to be all right," CJ asked, panicked. 

"He'll be fine, as long as we get him into surgery now," the doctor informed them. 

Toby nodded, "Okay, thank you, doctor." 

"I'll need both of your signatures on this consent form before the operation, however." The doctor handed them a piece of paper, which they both quickly signed. 

"How long will the operation last," CJ asked, grabbing Toby's hand. 

"Well, if everything goes according to plan, which I'm sure it will, about an hour or two." Dr.. Spencer could see the worry in CJ and Toby's eyes. 

"If you would like, you may wait in the waiting room that is just outside the operating area." 

"Yes, we would, thank you." Toby said, taking a hold of CJ's hand as well. 

"Thank you very much, doctor," he said. 

Dr. Spencer nodded, "If you'd like to talk to Derek before we put him to sleep for the surgery, he's in there." He pointed to a room with the door closed. "He's been sedated, so the pain isn't as bad, but he may be very groggy and may not say very much right away." 

"Okay, and thank you," CJ said as she and Toby walked into the room in which Derek was in. 

"Hey pal." Toby whispered as he came closer to Derek. 

"Toby." Derek said without even opening his eyes. "Am I going to die?" 

"No, there's no way you're going to die. If you did, who would be here to bug me." Toby joked. 

"Funny man." Derek smiled weakly. "CJ." 

"I'm here." 

"Thank you." Derek whispered. 

"Don't mention it." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Take care of Toby while I'm gone." Derek smiled. 

"I will." She laughed. 

"Toby." Derek whispered. 

"Stop talking, you need to rest." Toby patted him on the knee. 

"One more thing." Derek said while opening his eyes a little and looking at Toby. 

"What's that?" Toby asked. 

"I love you." Derek smiled weakly again and closed his eyes. "I'm getting tired." 

"Get some sleep. CJ and I will be out here when you're done pal." Toby whispered in Derek's ear and then kissed him on the forehead. "And I love you too." 

CJ and Toby then walked out of the room and sat down in the waiting room. He turned to her, "Why did you say that?" 

"Say what," she asked, turning to him. 

"Say that we were married." 

"I didn't. Derek said that we were his parents," she said, smiling a little. "I thought it was cute, so I played along." 

"Thank you," he said, also smiling a little. 

"You're welcome." 

For the rest of the wait, the two held hands and waited for the doctor to come back from surgery. 

TBC...


	5. 5

CJ and Toby were waiting for over an hour. No one had been out to talk to them, and they were starting to get worried. 

"I hate this!" Toby yelled while jumping up. 

"Waiting?" CJ looked up at him. 

"Yeah." Toby said quietly while he looked at CJ. 

"He'll be alright Toby." CJ said while getting up to join him. 

"Thanks for staying." Toby smiled weakly. 

"He seems like a good kid. And well, you're ok too." 

CJ smiled and hugged Toby's arm. "Even though you're an old fart." She laughed. 

"At least I'm not an old nag." Toby laughed. 

"Very funny." CJ hit him in the arm. 

"Yeah, I thought it was." He smiled. 

"I envy the kid." CJ sat back down. 

"Why's that," Toby looked down at her. 

"Because he makes you change when you're with him. You're caring and loving. I guess I'm just jealous that he can change you in the way that I couldn't." 

"CJ..." Toby started but was stopped by the doctor. 

The two stood up when Dr. Spencer walked in. "Well, how was the operation," Toby asked, taking CJ's hand again. 

"Let me just start off by saying that in the end, it was a success, but--" 

"But?!" CJ said, interrupting the doctor, "But?! What do you mean, 'but?' Did something go wrong? Did he lose blood? Did he--" 

"Please, Mrs. Ziegler, relax, I can assure you that he is fine. Won't you please sit down?" CJ and Toby sat down, as did the doctor, who sat across from them. "Anyway, right after we made the incision, we saw that if we didn't take the appendix out right away, it would have burst. So, because of that, we are going to have to keep him here for a few extra days, just to make sure everything is all right." 

"But he is okay," Toby asked. 

"Yes, he will be fine, and I'm sure he'll make a full recovery." 

"May we go see him now," CJ asked. 

"Yes, he's in room 406. You may go in now if you'd like." 

"Thank you," Toby and CJ said at the same time. They walked off in the direction of room 406. 

"May I help you?" A nurse stopped CJ and Toby before they could go in to see Derek. 

"The doctor said that we could go in." Toby said. 

"Are you family?" The nurse asked. 

"Yes, we're..." Toby started. 

"His parents." CJ finished. She smiled as she felt Toby's grip of her hand. 

"I'm sorry, I just need you to sign in. Just so we know that you are his parents." The nurse handed them a form. "Don't worry, it's just some legal stuff assuring us that he is you're son." The nurse smiled. 

Toby and CJ looked at each other for a minute then looked down at the form. 

"Um, of course." Toby smiled weakly and picked up the pen. He looked at CJ and saw her nod. He moved his hand down and hovered the pen above the line he needed to sign. He knew this would come back up and probably bite him in the ass. But if he didn't, Derek would be taken away. He lowered it more and signed. Taking a huge breath as he did so. He felt CJ's hand run his back. He moved back and felt CJ lean against his body. 

"If something happens, we'll handle it together." She whispered in his ear. Then she picked up the pen and sighed her name to the form. Toby turned and smiled at her. She held his hand tight as they went in the room. Each wondering what was going to come from them signing a legal document stating that they were, indeed, parents of Derek. 

They knew that it wouldn't happen today, but they knew that it was bound to happen one day. And probably sooner then later. But at that moment, the only thing that they wanted to do was see Derek. 

Toby looked once more at the piece of paper and saw that CJ didn't sign her name as 'CJ Cregg', but rather as 'CJ Ziegler.' He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine," she whispered. "Remember, we're in this together." 

He nodded and the two walked into Derek's room. Each sat on either side of the bed and looked down at Derek who had yet to wake up. Toby, being a little impatient, tapped Derek on the shoulder, "Derek, it's me, Toby. Can you hear me?" 

"Hmm? What?" Derek said, opening his eyes a little. "Toby!" He said as he tried to sit up, but felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Derek, don't sit up yet," CJ said as she helped him to lie back down again. "How are you feeling?" 

"Okay, I guess. My side hurts though." 

"Well, the doctor said that you would be in a little bit of pain for a couple of days, but that's why you're going to stay here for a little while longer..." 

"What? No! I don't want to stay in the hospital! I want to go home with you, Toby!" Derek now had tears in his eyes. "Please don't make me stay." 

"I'm sorry, Derek, but it's best for you. I want you to get well again, and if staying in the hospital for a few extra days will do the trick, then you're going to stay, got it?" 

"Yes, sir," he said quietly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Will you and CJ stay with me though?" 

CJ looked at Derek, "Well, I think that Toby can stay for a while, but I have to get back to work and give a brief--give a presentation to my boss and some other people. But I'll come back as soon as I'm done." 

"I may have to go in for a little while too, Derek, but I'll come right back here..." He looked up at CJ who was gesturing for him to go and talk to her. "What?" 

"I'll let Leo know that you had a family emergency. I'm sure Sam can cover for you." She smiled. 

"You'll do that?" 

"Yes." 

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek. 

The two then walked back to the bed. "Well, I need to be going now," CJ said as she bent down and kissed Derek's forehead. "I'll see you later." She then looked at Toby. "I'll see you later as well," she said as she kissed his cheek and patted his back. She then walked out of the hospital room. 

Toby sat down next to Derek and took his hand. He saw Derek smiling at him. 

"What are you smiling at?" Toby asked sarcastically. 

"Nothing." Derek smiled. 

"Nothing my butt, what's so funny?" 

"You two." Derek tried to move, but was unsuccessful and stopped. 

"What do you mean?" Toby tried to hide the grin he had on his face. 

"You always mentioned CJ to me, but now that I got to see you two together, I now know that my thought about you two was right." Derek said softly. 

"And what was that?" 

"That you like each other." 

"I've known her for twenty years, of course we like each other." 

"You know what I mean Toby. You two more then like each other." 

"Not true." Toby said. 

"Yes true." Derek smiled. 

"Get some sleep. We'll talk about this later." Toby could tell Derek was feeling some more pain. 

"Thank you." Derek said while he shut his eyes. 

"For what?" 

"Loving me." Derek managed to let out before falling to sleep. Toby smiled and kissed him lightly and covered him up. He then sat down and watched Derek closely. Making sure nothing would go wrong. 

TBC...


	6. 6

"CJ." Sam yelled from down the hall. "CJ." CJ stopped and turned around. 

"Why didn't you stop before?" Sam asked out of breath. 

"Because you were yelling like a mad man. You could have waited until I was in my office." CJ said sarcastically. 

"Sorry." Sam grinned. "Where's Toby. Ginger said he had some family thing..." 

"He's out for the day." 

"The day!" Sam snapped. "He has three meetings today." 

"I'll talk to Leo." CJ said too calmly for Sam. 

"Why are you so calm, and why do I get the feeling you know what's going on here?" Sam asked loudly. 

"Toby does have a family emergency Sam. So he's going to be out for the day." CJ smiled. "Now, go do some work. I have to go see Leo." CJ patted a confused Sam on the back and walked off. Leaving Sam wondering what just happened. 

CJ walked into the outer part of Leo's office. "Hello, Margaret, is he in?" 

"Yeah, but he's in a bit of a mood, and he's been looking for you and Toby..." 

"Okay, thanks." CJ walked into Leo's office before Margaret could say anything. "Morning, L--" 

"Morning?! Morning?! CJ where the hell have you been all morning? I have had to cover for you, Carol has been trying to cover for you and you have a briefing at 12:00, in five minutes!" Leo yelled. 

"Look, I'm sorry, but Toby--" 

"Toby! Where the hell is Toby for goodness sakes! Sam has been going to meetings for him all morning, Larry and Ed have attempted to cover for him, but keep messing up! Get him here now!" 

"Leo, relax," CJ said calmly. "Let me exp--" 

"Relax?! How do you expect me to relax when all morning the Communications Director and the Press Secretary have been missing?!" 

"Leo, let me explain!" CJ yelled, matching his voice. That caused Leo to simply sit down and look at CJ in awe. 

"Okay, okay. Where were the two of you?" He asked, his voice softer. 

"Toby had a family emergency, and since I was...with him...in his office when he got the phone call, we both left..." 

He nodded, "All right, but there is still one thing." 

"What's that," she asked. 

"You both went in one car over to wherever you went?" 

"Yes," she said, trying to keep her composure. 

"Then why is your car no longer in the parking lot?!" He stood up. "CJ, I want the truth, and I want it now." He looked at her. 

CJ stood there trying to come up with something to say. She could tell that Leo's eyes where on her. 

"Leo, Toby had a family emergency, ok?" CJ said loudly. "I knew that he would probably stay there, so I took my own car because I was planning on coming back." CJ said all in one breath. 

"Then why did you just say that you both took one car?" Leo asked angrily. 

"I misunderstood the question." CJ tried to get out of it. 

"Ok, I don't believe you, but you have a briefing in, like a minute. So we will talk later." Leo started to read something off his desk. 

"Leo..." 

"Go do your job." Leo snapped. 

"Yes sir." CJ tried not to yell and walked out. She walked down the hall quickly back to her office to get her notes for the briefing. She just wanted to get it done so she could go back to the hospital. 

CJ walked to the door of the pressroom where she found a very nervous Carol. "Okay, I'm back. Anything weird happen while I was gone," CJ asked in a joking manner. 

"CJ, if I were you, I would be very careful when going in there..." Carol said rather nervously. 

"Is something wrong?" CJ looked at her. Carol gave no response except for a look of worry. "Carol, is something..." 

"Someone saw you and Toby at the hospital, CJ. They followed you from here to Toby's house, then to the hospital." 

CJ's face turned to a look of horror. "Who was it," she asked as calmly as possible. 

"That's the thing," Carol said. 

"Carol, who the hell followed Toby and me?!" CJ's voice was growing louder. 

Carol took a deep breath, "That's the thing," she said quietly. She took her into CJ's office and closed the door. "CJ, it was Danny," she said as she watched CJ's face turn to a mixture of anger and fear. 

"Oh my G-d," CJ muttered. 

TBC...


	7. 7

"Danny!" CJ screamed as loud as she could. 

"Yes, but there's more then what you think." 

"Let me guess, he's going to be writing about my alleged love affair with the Communications Director?" CJ screamed sarcastically. 

"That's some of it." Carol said quietly. 

"Carol." CJ started in a small voice. 

"He found some legal document that has you're signature and Toby's. I'm not sure what the document says..." 

"Get him in this office right now." CJ said trying not to yell. 

"Yeah." Carol ran off to find him as CJ went into her office and slammed the door. CJ sat in her chair, ready to jump out to kill someone. And that someone was going to be Danny. CJ waited and then heard a knock on the door. 

"In!" CJ yelled. The door opened and in came Carol, and right behind her was Danny. 

"You called my sweet." Danny joked. 

"Sit your ass in that couch now, or I will make you. And trust me, you don't want me to get up." CJ said in a quiet tone. 

"That was harsh." Danny looked at CJ. 

"Sit!" CJ jumped up and screamed. Danny jumped and did what he was told, and Carol ran out closing the door behind her. 

"What can I do for you?" Danny said quietly. 

"Tell me what I can do to make you keep your new found knowledge to yourself?" CJ whispered harshly. 

"What are you talking about, CJ," Danny asked, a wry grin on his face. 

"Shut up, Danny. You know *exactly* what I'm talking about. How the hell did you get that piece of paper?!" CJ yelled. 

"And why should I tell you that? I have rights. I don't have to tell you how I get my sources." 

"Tell me, Danny. Tell me right now, or so help me G-d, I will--" 

"You'll what? Go into the briefing room and tell the entire Press Corps that you have taken one of its members hostage?" Danny lifted an eyebrow. 

"You are NOT a member of the Press, Danny. Give me that document." 

"Under one condition," he said, crossing his arms. 

"Oh, so now it's blackmail?" She turned around and looked at him. 

"I wouldn't call it blackmail. I would call it payback." 

"Payback," she hissed. "Who do you think you are?" She then realized that he had control of her. If she didn't comply with what he said, he would tell everyone in the Briefing Room about her signing her name, 'CJ Ziegler.' 

"Okay Danny," she said quietly. "What do you want?" 

"I want to be the first person the President or you talk to about the MS case. I want to be the first reporter with the information when it comes out." Danny grinned. 

"No way! Are you crazy? The press will think something's up with you and me." 

"Exactly." 

"Danny, if I give you access to the President. If I give you access to records, everyone will think I'm playing favorites." 

"Works for me." 

"You're out of your mind..." CJ started to yell. 

"I also don't want you to see Toby romantically." 

"What?" CJ got closer to him; she wanted to hit him so bad. 

"You can't tell me that you two aren't going out romantically. Come on CJ, you two have had something going on for years. All I want is you not to see him." 

"I'm not seeing Toby romantically, I never have. Besides, you have no right to pry into my personal life Danny." 

"I don't want to see you get hurt." Danny got up. 

"I'm a big girl Danny, I can do what I want. And I can see who ever I want. Toby's my friend, he needed my help today. And now here you are trying to use that against me." 

"You signed a legal document claiming to be parents to a child that doesn't belong to either one of you. That's not very smart CJ, not at all." 

"So, now what?" CJ screamed. 

"Get me Bartlet, and I'll give you the paper." Danny said before walking out of her office. 

CJ walked to the Briefing room and just stood there for a moment. "What am I going to do now," she said quietly to herself. 

TBC...


	8. 8

CJ just stood there in the hall, thinking of anything to get Danny off her back. She knew part of him was doing his job, but the other half was doing this because of personal feelings. 

"CJ." Carol walked up next to her. "The briefing." 

"Oh, yeah." CJ walked to the pressroom, and couldn't help but think about Toby and Derek. This was going to drive her crazy. She needed a way out. 

"Good afternoon all." CJ smiled as she went in. 

"Hi." Everyone said together. 

"Ok, I have nothing new to report, but..." CJ started. 

"CJ, I have a question." A reporter stood. 

"Ok, yes?" 

"I have a source that states that she has a document of some kind signed by a Mr. and Mrs. Ziegler. Is Toby Ziegler married, and if so, why haven't we been told? Second, the document has something to do with their son. Do you any comment on that?" 

CJ felt her jaw drop. She looked at Danny, who in turn was on his cell phone yelling at someone. 

"Like I stated a long time ago, we don't comment on the personal lives of the senior staff..." 

"The source described the woman she saw sign the document, and the way she described her sounded a lot like you." 

"Now how is that possible? Look, Toby is not married, and, look..." 

"The source tells me the name signed on the document was yours." 

"Look..." CJ started but was hushed by every reporter, now on their feet screaming her name and questions. CJ tried to calm them down, but was unsuccessful. 

"CJ." Carol screamed loud enough for CJ to hear her. 

"What?" CJ looked over and saw Carol holding CJ's cell phone. 

"It's Toby." 

"Thanks." CJ told Carol to finish up the briefing by telling them that something came up. "Toby," CJ said into the phone once she was back in her office. 

"Yeah, hi, I just wanted to let you know that--" 

"Listen, we have a problem," she said, interrupting him. 

"What kind of problem," Toby asked. 

"Are you sitting down?" He looked for the chair he was in before. "Yes." 

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "They know." 

"They know what, and who is they?" He asked, growing concerned. 

"Okay, first off, Danny somehow found the consent form saying that it was okay for the doctors to operate on Derek. He said that he saw I signed my name 'Ziegler' instead of 'Cregg.' Now..." She couldn't finish. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. 

Toby, on the other hand, was fuming. "He what?! How the hell did he get his grubby little hands on that document?!" He yelled. 

"I don't know," she said, her voice weak. "But now the entire Press Corps knows, and they will stop at nothing to find out what is going on." She took a deep breath. "And there's one more thing." 

"What? What else is there?" 

"Danny's blackmailing me," she said quietly. "He said he wants to be the first one to talk to the President about his MS and he doesn't...he..." 

"He what, CJ," Toby asked, his voice softer. "I'm here for you. Please, tell me." 

She gathered her strength. "He doesn't want you and I seeing each other, at all." She awaited his response. 

"That's it! I'm coming over, I'm going to kill him." Toby started yelling. 

"Toby. Toby." CJ screamed back trying to get his attention. 

"What? CJ, I will handle this..." 

"No, Derek needs you there, Toby. I will handle this. Look, don't worry about it. I thought you would hear about this soon, so I told you..." 

"CJ." Carol interrupted her. 

"Toby, hold on." CJ put the cell phone away from her ear. "Yeah?" 

"Leo wants you in his office now." Carol said. "And I mean, now." 

"Yeah." CJ took a deep breath and put the phone back up. "I have to see Leo. I want you to stay there, Toby." 

"CJ..." 

"Promise me Toby, you'll stay there with Derek." 

"I promise." Toby took a deep breath. 

"Thank you. I'll come by tonight to see you two." 

"CJ." 

"Yeah." 

"We'll get through this." 

"Yeah." CJ smiled and hung up. She took a long, deep breath before walking down the hall to Leo's office. 

She walked to the outer area of Leo's office. Margaret was at her desk. 

She looked up and saw a very nervous looking CJ standing there. "Go on in, he's expecting you," she said to CJ. 

"Thanks," she said as she walked into Leo's office. "Leo, I would first like to say that--" 

"I don't care, CJ! What in the world is going on here?!" Leo yelled. 

TBC...


	9. 9

"Look, Leo..." 

"Mrs. Ziegler! I knew that something was going on here. What are you two thinking? Where is he now?" Leo screamed while shutting his office door. 

"He's at the hospital..." 

"With the son?" Leo screamed sarcastically. 

"Toby found him hurt and helped him get back on his feet. The kid was laying on the street about to die, what the hell was Toby going to do?" CJ found herself screaming at Leo. 

"He's a street kid. Turn him in to social services!" 

"Toby can't do that..." 

"Why?" Leo yelled. 

"Because he fell in love with the kid." CJ blurted out. 

"Great, now I have a Communications Director who's playing daddy and a Press Secretary playing the mommy!" 

"Those are some poor choice of words Leo. The kid asked Toby not to turn him in. Toby promised him." CJ screamed. 

"Don't use that tone with me CJ..." 

"Then don't act like an ass Leo!" CJ threw open the door and walked out. 

Leo stood there looking at the door in shock. He was never told off before like that. 

CJ went back to her office and sat down and put her head on her desk. 

"Hey there sunshine," Danny said, walking in. 

Her head shot up. "Who the hell do you think you are, walking in here like that?" She yelled. 

"Now is that any way to talk to the man you love?" He asked, moving closer to her desk. 

"I do *not* love you!" She slapped him across the face. 

"Just for that, I'm going to have to punish you even further," he said, putting a hand where CJ slapped him. 

"Get out of this office now!" She screamed. 

"Or what?" He crossed his arms. 

"I'll call security and have you thrown out of the building, that's what. Now leave!" 

"Okay, I'm going, but remember what I said." He walked to the door and opened it and left. 

"Go to hell," she murmured to herself. 

Later that evening, CJ left work and went to the hospital. "Knock, knock," she said as she walked into Derek's room where Toby still was. 

"Hey there," he said as he pulled her into a hug. 

"How was the rest of the day?" 

"Well, Leo wants to kill us, Danny threatened me with further blackmail, to which I slapped him and threatened to have security throw him out of the building, and if the President finds out about this...Well, let's just say that I won't have to say anything about resigning." She slunk into a chair. 

"You think the President is going to accept this?" Toby kneeled in front of her. "He's going to be mad, but more at Danny and the press then us." 

"Toby, do you think he's not going to be mad at us? We have a legal document that we signed saying that we were Derek's parents. They can take us to court, the President is dealing with the MS trial, Danny is going to be right there everyday..." 

"CJ." Toby hushed CJ with his finger on her mouth. 

"Tomorrow, we will go talk to the President. And I will take care of Danny, don't worry about him." 

"I don't want you to get into trouble with anything because of Danny..." 

"I won't, trust me." Toby smiled. "We'll think of something." He sat next to her and they both looked at Derek. 

"He looks better." CJ smiled. 

"Yeah." Toby looked down. CJ could tell something was wrong. "Toby, what's wrong?" 

"The cops were here. They told me that after he gets better, they were going to have to take him." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm not his father." 

"Toby, I'm..." 

"It's ok." Toby looked at CJ. "It was only a matter of time before this all hit the fan. I just wish it was later then sooner." 

"Yeah." CJ reached over and held Toby's hand. They sat there in silence, watching Derek sleep. Wishing nothing had gone wrong that day. 

TBC…


	10. 10

A few hours later, Derek finally woke up and saw Toby and CJ. They had fallen asleep, hand in hand. He smiled to himself. These were the people he wanted to be with. If he couldn't be with his real parents, he wanted to be with CJ and Toby. 

CJ then woke up, "Hey kiddo," she said when she saw that Derek was awake. 

"Hi, CJ. When did you get here," he said quietly, so not to wake Toby. 

"About three hours ago. How are you feeling?" 

He shrugged, "Better, I guess." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Well, it's just that...I don't want to leave you two," he said, gesturing to her and Toby. "I like being with Toby. He's nice and fun to be around, and you're really nice too," he said shyly. 

She smiled, "Well, we'll do whatever we can to--" 

"Excuse me, Mrs. Ziegler?" A nurse said. "You have a phone call." 

"How did anyone know I was here," CJ said quietly to herself. "I'll be right back, Derek." CJ got up and walked to the desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Why are you at the hospital," Leo said on the other end, rather loudly. 

"I'm here for Toby and for Derek," CJ said, trying to keep her composure. "Why are you calling here?" 

"I need you here...Now. Something's come up, and you're needed at the White House," Leo said, a quiet, worrisome tone to his voice. 

"Leo, is everything all right?" 

"Just get here now, please," he said. 

"Okay, I'm on my way." She hung up and went back into Derek's room. "Hey, I have to leave for a little while. I'll be back soon, okay?" 

Derek nodded, "Okay. Should I tell Toby that?" 

"Yes, thank you." She kissed him on the head and walked out of the room. 

Right after CJ left, Derek laid there looking at Toby. He smiled and reached over and grabbed his glass that was empty. He smiled again and threw it at Toby. Toby jumped up and out of the chair when it hit him. 

"What's wrong?" Toby looked around, noticing that everything was still blurred. 

"Nothing, I just want to see how high you could jump." Derek found it hard not to laugh. 

"Very funny." Toby smiled a little. "Where's CJ?" 

"She got a call and then had to go back to work. She'll be back later." 

"Ok." Toby said concerned. "How are you? You look better." Toby sat down and smiled at Derek. 

"I'm ok, just thinking." 

"Thinking about what?" 

"About you. And CJ." 

"What about us?" 

"I know it could never happen, but I wish I could stay with you two. I like it here." 

"Yeah, I wish you could stay here too." 

"But I can't." Derek looked down. 

"Let me see what I can do." Toby smiled. 

Meanwhile, CJ was waiting outside Leo's office, waiting for him to call her in. 

Leo finally emerged from his office. "In. Now." 

CJ dutifully walked into the Chief of Staff's office. "What happened? 

"This." He showed her a copy of the Washington Post. The title of the front page read: "Press Secretary Slaps Very Important Reporter." 

CJ's jaw dropped. "That little son of a--" 

"Yeah, that's what I said," Leo said, monotone. He looked up at her, 

"So, what do you suggest we do now? Or should I ask, what the hell made him write this article, CJ?" 

She took a deep breath, "He's been blackmailing me," she said rather quietly. She looked at Leo, waiting for his reaction. 

"You're serious? You mean to tell me that he is blackmailing you? For what?" 

"Well, for the legal document. He's the one who got it then leaked it to the press. Now he is saying that he doesn't want me seeing Toby at all, and if I don't do something now, he's going to keep raising the stakes." 

"You won't have to work alone." He looked at her. 

"I'm going to have Sam and Josh help you, along with the President, if necessary." 

She nodded, "Thank you, Leo. And...I'm sorry about before..." 

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it. You were upset. I don't blame you." He smiled a little at her. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Toby and the kid?" 

"Derek. His name is Derek. And Toby and I don't know how long he's going to be with us. I mean he is going to be in the custody of the police soon, then go to DCFS." She sighed. "I'll go to the hospital now." She left the room, leaving Leo to think about what the next move would be. 

Leo could see in CJ's eyes that she was hurting because of this. He wanted to find Danny and tear his heart out for doing that. 

"Margaret!" Leo yelled. 

"Yeah." Margaret rushed in the office. 

"I want you to find me Danny and get him in my office, I also want you to get the DCFS on the phone for me. Ask for Frank Barns, he's a friend of mine." 

"Yeah." Margaret said before walking out. Leo sat back done in his chair. He knew what he had to do. 

CJ walked back to her office to grab a few more things before going back to the hospital. She got everything she needed and went to open the door, and when she did, Danny was standing right out side. 

"You better not be here to see me fish boy." CJ growled. 

"I asked you to do me a simple favor, why do you have to see Toby." 

"He's the Communications Director stupid, I work with him. How am I not supposed to see him?" 

"I mean romantically." Danny snapped. 

"I'm not, we're just friends..." 

"Playing mom and dad to a street punk." 

"Danny! Oh, you're getting on my very last nerve. Get out!" 

"No." 

"Fine, I'll go." 

"No you won't." Danny got in CJ's way. 

"Yes she will!" Toby screamed for the doorway. 

"Get out of my way, Toby," Danny said. 

"Over my dead body." Toby looked at Danny and then at a very frightened CJ. "You leave her alone you scumbag," Toby yelled. "And Derek is *not* a street punk!" Toby held out his fist to hit Danny, but someone's hand stopped him. 

"Let it go, Toby," Sam said. "He's not worth it. Besides, the police are already on their way here." Sam said, glaring at Toby. Sam motioned for CJ to step out of her office. 

"And what cause would the police have to arrest me," Danny said snidely. 

"You broke a very important law," Josh said as he walked down the hall to where Toby, Sam, CJ, and Danny were. "You have been banned from the White House, remember?" 

Just as Josh said that, the police came in and arrested Danny. "I'm not finished with you, CJ!" Danny yelled as the police took him away. 

"Shut up, Fish boy," she said as Toby walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you came," she said, now crying. 

"It's going to be all right, don't worry." He said as he continued to hold her. 

"But what about Derek? DCFS...They're going to take him away..." 

"No they're not," Leo said. 

"What do you mean," CJ and Toby said at the same time, both looking very confused. 

TBC...


	11. 11

Leo smiled and sat in CJ's couch. "I made a call earlier. I have a friend who works there. He told me that he could probably get you custody of Derek. You have a stable job, you have a stable income. There's just one problem." Leo told Toby. 

"What's that?" Toby asked. 

"Well, if you were to adopt Derek, that would give him a father. The DCFS wants a father and a mother for the kids they have. And last time I checked, you weren't married." Leo said quietly. 

"So I can't get him because I'm not married?" Toby asked coldly. "That's bull. That kid is better off with me then being in a foster home until he's 18..." 

"What if I was there?" CJ asked. All the men in the room looked at her. 

"What?" Toby asked. 

"I'm not saying we get married Toby, I'm just saying, what if I was there. I could be a mother to him." 

"I told my friend that, and he said that they can do a trial run. See how it works out. If it does, they will have you sign the papers. They just want to make sure that you two are serious about this, and that Derek wants to be there with you." 

"Why don't we ask Derek before we make any decision." Toby told CJ. 

"Yeah." 

"Ok, go talk to the kid. Then call me as soon as you know. I'm supposed to let him know as soon as possible." Leo smiled. "Go." Leo told CJ and Toby, who were already rushing out the door. 

Toby and CJ raced out of the White House and got into Toby's car and drove to the hospital. On the way there, at a red light, Toby turned to CJ, 

"You really would want to be Derek's mom?" 

She smiled, "Yes, I would. I really love him, and after what happened to him at your place, I felt like a mother. I really got attached to him." She then looked down. "And to you," she said very quietly. 

"What was that last part?" 

"I said I really got attached to you too." She looked at him and smiled. "Toby, why hide it? I love you, and I have loved you ever since we met." 

"You have?" 

"Yes." 

"That's funny, because ever since we met, I've loved you as well. Well, when I was married to Andrea, I loved you in the friendly type of way, but now..." He trailed off. 

"Now what," CJ asked. 

"Now I love you the way you love me." He parked the car and looked up at her. "I love you, CJ Cregg." 

She smiled, "And I love you, Toby Ziegler." She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Now," she said when they were done kissing, 

"Let's go ask Derek if he'd like a new family." The two got out of the car and hand in hand, walked into the hospital to tell Derek the good news. 

When they got to the floor, they noticed a lot of activity going on near Derek's room. Toby and CJ ran up to see what was going on. 

"Excuse me." Toby asked a nurse. "What's going on?" 

"The press got here about a half hour ago, right after you left. We tried to get them out, but there were too many of them. The police are on there way though." 

"Is Derek alone?" CJ asked. 

"There they are!" Someone screamed. All of a sudden, every one with a camera ran up to them. 

"CJ, how long have you and Toby been together?" 

"How's the kid? Is he going home with you or going to a foster family?" All the reporters seemed to be asking the same questions over and over. CJ and 

Toby tried to get through, but there were too many people. 

"Mr. Ziegler, there are some reporters in the room with Derek, the doctors are trying to get them out." The nurse screamed. 

"That's it." Toby grabbed CJ's hand and began to walk quickly towards the room. "Stop!" Toby screamed at the top of his lungs. "Everyone get out of the way!" Toby gave everyone a glare and they backed off. Toby took CJ into the room. 

"Toby, do you have any comment..." A reporter started before Toby grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out of the room. 

"Who's next?" Toby growled at the other reporters, who by then were running out. Toby slammed the door after the last one left. 

"Sorry about that." CJ said to Derek softly. 

"You promised me!" Derek screamed at Toby. 

"What?" Toby walked over to Derek. 

"You said that they wouldn't take me." Derek had tears falling down his face. 

"They're not, that's why we're here. We have something to ask and tell you." Toby said as he sat on the bed. 

Derek turned the other way. "I don't want to hear it! I know that you're just going to say that you can't take me home with you because you don't really love me!" He cried. 

"No Derek, that's not true," Toby said as he put a hand on Derek's shoulder. "CJ and I love you very much. That's one of the reasons why we're here." 

Derek turned around to face CJ and Toby while at the same time, wiping his eyes. "You mean you do love me," he asked hoarsely. 

"Yes, we both love you very much, Derek," CJ said, 

"And we wanted to know if it was okay with you if we were to take you home with us." She smiled softly. 

"You want me to come live with both of you? But you're not married..." 

"That doesn't matter, Toby said. "But..." He turned to CJ. "I would like it very much if you did become the real Mrs. Toby Ziegler," he said to her. 

CJ had tears running down her face now. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" 

"If what you think I'm asking you is if you'll marry me, then yes, I am asking you what you think I'm asking." 

"Yes," she said softly. "Yes, I will marry you." She kissed him. 

"Ahem! I'm still here you know," Derek said, a smile on his face. 

"Sorry." CJ and Toby both pulled apart and smiled. 

"So you mean it?" Derek smiled. 

"Yeah, I think we do." CJ smiled. 

"What do you say?" Toby asked Derek. 

"Hmmmm...Let me think." Derek joked. "I'd loved too!" 

"Great." CJ said as they all pulled in for a hug. 

"So, you two are getting married?" Derek smiled. 

"Yeah, we are." Toby smiled while looking a CJ. 

"Great. I just got one favor." Derek said. 

"What's that?" Toby asked. 

"Can you two wait a little bit before getting married? Just until I get better. I want to be able to enjoy myself without passing out in pain." Derek grinned. 

"You got it, I think we're going to wait just a little bit." CJ smiled and rubbed Toby's back. 

"Of course, you can move in now so you'll be ready when you marry." Derek smiled widely. 

"You have it all planned out don't you?" CJ laughed. 

"Yep, I sure do." Derek smiled and hugged both of them again. He was happy for the first time in his life. And he wanted to make sure that CJ and Toby would be happy too. 

THE END


End file.
